


Sheets

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, that ended up a lot more serious then I indended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be stronger as a sum of two parts, then alone. It was like a craving, a desire he'd lived with so long that it became background noise in his brain. Until it had come rushing forward, taking everything he understood and making it fit into a new definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

It wasn't supposed to happen. He’d tried so damn hard, for so long. It really, _really_ wasn't supposed to happen.

But it did.

And now he couldn't get away from it.

Hell, he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to. 

 

He wasn't the type to sigh; sighing implied regret- but if he had been he would have, as he stroked a hand down the pale spine. His companion growled something, a word or simply a sound and settled once more. Utterly trusting in him; It was unsettling- last time someone trusted like this, they died. Come to think of it, the time before that, too. That just happened to people around him- they ended up dead. He let his gaze wander up the curve of pale, scarred spine, over a faded burn, along that absurd, luscious dark hair. Tiny bends seems seared into the strands, so long being caught up in one shape that they had bent to conform to it, remembering it even now. He wanted to touch it, but doing that would wake him, so he refrained.

 

The thing was- this was strange; different in a way that put him dangerously off kilter. He was capable of relationships, of long periods of knowing the same person. But this wasn't that. This was vulnerability, exposure, so another. Not just skin, but whatever scraps of a soul he had left- no heart, but the bit inside him that governed decisions. The bit with a wary respect, that was too long in the tooth to be totally human. Not anymore, at least.

 

He had respect for this man. Affection, even. This wasn't someone he had to look out for, to defend and keep safe. Vaako could fend for himself; No, they were as close to evenly matched as anyone he'd ever met. An equality that shook him down to the bones, shocking like cold water against his skin. But the draw of it, to be strong beside someone, to have them be strong beside _him_ , was too much.

 

To be stronger as a sum of two parts, then alone.

 

It was like a craving, a desire he'd lived with so long that it became background noise in his brain. Until it had come rushing forward, taking everything he understood and making it fit into a new definition.

 

Riddick _wanted_. More. More than flesh, and pleasure, and bone and blood- he wanted his emotions, his _thoughts_ and opinions, and to wake and sleep close enough to feel his heat. To trust with his opinions, with the trivial things that crossed his mind, and his deepest ponders. 

 

And the entire thing hit so close, so quickly and totally, and left him so totally unprepared, unable to cope or deal with all that sudden emotion, that absurd trust. They could stand side by side, close enough to touch, and he wouldn't be checking him for knives.

 

When he'd kissed him, it had been hesitant, unsure of his welcome. 

 

And hadn't that been a shock. Hesitance got you killed; in time, his lack of it had spilled into other parts of his personality. Sharp, brutal, efficient. To _win_. This had not been those; it wasn't _soft_ , or kind, but there had been a lack of savagery, and he hadn't pushed. The intensity had come from another source entirely-and even know, looking at him rest, he wasn't sure about it. Didn't know what to do, or how to feel past all these damn instincts, lighting up his brain with neurochemicals. Changing his thoughts, his emotions. 

 

Riddick could trust; he could love. He knew the emotions, had been shattered by loss. It was just... they'd been _weak_ , they'd _needed_ him. This man didn't _need_ him.  He wasn't weak. He hadn't used his beauty to get here, hadn't wielded his face like an edged weapon to chop and hack at his opponents resolve; his surprise wasn't feigned. Vaako stood easily against his force, argued with reason and intelligence. Hadn't noticed the looks (perhaps it was the eyes. So different from his, harder to read, harder to judge.) Hadn’t forced himself into his space, and hadn't complained when Riddick had nudged his way into his own. Acceptance that was honour as much as smarts. Had followed Riddick because he'd _earned_ it, because he thought him strong and capable. He'd challenge him if he ever slipped, ever stopped being what he was.

 

Not that that was an issue. Leopards don't change their spots, and all that.

 

He wanted him to wake, so that he could ask him to explain. Why was this okay? Why was it so easy, like slipping into worn boots? How had they come to share a bed, and was this real? Luxury wasn't something he'd ever had. It could be a fever dream, and he could be dying slowly of exposure on some distant rock. But looking down at the naked form of his Commander, covered to the waist in soft sheets and nothing more, he didn't want to question it. Beauty wasn't often married with wisdom, with strength. He wasn't the type to jinx himself.

 

As he tugged the sheet up, he tucked himself around Vaako, instead of pulling the man to him; settling comfortably in his warmth. He didn't throw and arm around him, or over him- he curled, settling into the spaces he wasn't, matching his breath. Slept.

 

Didn't question.

Didn't ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. I started this thinking of way too much serious-life-stuff and this happened and it's not porn and I'm sorry .____.


End file.
